The present invention principally relates to a cover, particularly for a hermetically sealed reservoir, to the reservoir, particularly to the can comprising such a cover, and to a process for hermetically sealing such a reservoir.
None of the reservoir closure devices, particularly of paint cans, of a known type, really provides full satisfaction. They are difficult to open, and the closure of a partially used can does not guarantee the tightness of the seal.